A Forbidden Love
by AshleyJonasx
Summary: Rose Hathaway. Christian Ozera. There are two names that usually aren’t said in the same sentence. But will these two change that statement and emerge into a sweet but forbidden love or is this all just in Rose's head...?
1. Not Happy Jan

**[A/N: Heyy all ! This is my new story :) I know you're probably all thinking 'this is the girl who never updates her stories'. Well that is going to change! Starting from ... now :) Well read on :D]**

'_Rose Hathaway. Christian Ozera. There are two names that usually aren't said in the same sentence. But will these two change that statement and emerge into a sweet but forbidden love or is this all just in Rose's head...?'_

**Chapter 1 – **

I was going to shoot myself!

Literally!

We had just got assigned our Moroi for field experience. Here I was thinking '_What I fun six weeks with Lissa'_. Boy was I wrong. As we were sitting waiting for our assignments I had been so happy. Then when my name was read out and my assignment was revealed, I was anything but happy. I can still recall the way they called out my name.

"Rosemarie Hathaway" Alberta echoed in my head, "Christian Ozera"

I can still remember how I tensed and didn't move. Why are they –

"Guardian Hathaway! _Guardian Hathaway_!" A tense voice interrupted my thoughts. "Help me quick!" My natural guardian instinct kicked in and I whipped my head around the other way, running over to the other side of the building where I heard the voice. I bolted as fast as I could to the Moroi in trouble soon to find that the Moroi that was there was not in trouble. He was the _definition_ of trouble.

Christian Ozera.

He took one look at my worried face and started laughing so hard, he almost fell over.

"You... should... have...seen...you're...face" He said in-between laughter.

"Christian! That wasn't fucking funny! What if there was somebody really in trouble. Would you be laughing then?" I asked him. I was really pissed off at the moment. He knows he shouldn't play jokes on me just as the field experience assignments have been handed out.

"Depends who it was." Christian said, still hysterically laughing.

"Ugh! I hate you _so_ much!" I said, starting to walk away.

"Hey! Don't forget your assignment, what if someone takes it?!" He yelled out, laughing at his own joke.

"Follow me if you want, just don't come to close to me" I told him, with a really pissed off tone to my voice.

I kept walking and heard Christian trudging along behind me. As I reached the cafeteria, I immediately spotted Lissa and Eddie sitting at a table laughing away.

_Great_. They were getting along well. I scolded myself for hoping that they wouldn't get along as well seeing that they were going to be with each other all that time. From here it looked like they were going to get along fine. I walked over to the table and took a seat without even saying hello.

"Rose," Lissa said sadness pouring though the bond, "Why are you so upset?"

"Hello? I have to _live_ with Christian and put up with his annoyingness for 6 weeks! Where have you been living for the last hour?" I said, a little more harshly than I expected. Lissa looked hurt. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "It's just, he really annoys me!"

Just at that moment Christian came and took a seat next to me. "Hey buddy" he said, smirking when he saw the reaction on my face.

"Speak of the devil..." I said, sighing deeply.

Just as I said that, Lissa kicked my leg under the table.

"Ouch!" I said loudly.

"Well buddy boo," Christian said, "I want to get back to my room now. You can come check it out" He said with smile on his face.

"God, why do you always spoil everything?" I said, and Lissa looked at me, with 'that look' in her eyes. 'That look' meaning don't be mean to him! Like hell I was going to listen to that!

I got up from the table and said my goodbyes to Eddie and Lissa Christian led the way back to his room.

He opened the door to his big, clean smelling room. At least I didn't have to live with a messy, stinky boy. I walked in and I almost dropped dead.

He only had one bed. Meaning I would have to sleep on the floor! Or one of us would. His bed was big enough for two, in fact it was probably big enough for 3 it was that big, but there was no way in hell I would be sharing with him. It was a huge king-sized bed in the middle of the room, covered in a superman bed cover. His room was immaculate. There was a bathroom on the side of the room that had little blue feet mats and blue shower curtains. It was like living in a 5 star suite.

"Admiring my room, aye?" Christian said proudly.

"It's nice..." I said, trying not to say "It's fucking wonderful!"

"I cleaned it a little seeing how you're going to be staying" He said, with a smile on his face.

I tried to smile but I came out more like a scowl. It was almost time to go to sleep and I decided to get changed into some pyjamas. I looked around and found my suitcases of stuff on the floor. I lifted it up and chucked it onto the bed. I took out the most concealing thing I owned. Some baggy, tweety Pyjamas. Christian chuckled and I scowled at him. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I quickly threw off my clothes and chucked on my ugly pyjamas. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a homeless man.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find Christian sitting on the bed in his boxers, without a shirt on.

Christian looked up from the magazine he was reading and started laughing at me.

"What's with the homeless look rose?" He asked, still laughing.

"The _homeless_ look is to stop perverts like you from looking at me." I said, getting pissed off.

"I have no intention of looking at you, I have a girlfriend." Christian said with a smirk.

I felt slightly embarrassed then, like I expected all guys to want to look at me. "Um yeah, of course you don't. Do you have any spare blankets that I can have to make a bed on the floor?"

"Don't be silly Rose; there is more than enough room in this bed for the both of us." He said, still smirking at me.

"You have _got_ to be crazy if you think I'm going to sleep in that bed with you." I told him.

"Whatever you say, it's going to get cold down there on the floor. There are blankets in the cupboard near the bathroom." He chucked me a pillow and I went to get my blankets. I set up my bed on the floor. I was starting to get tired from all the stress from today. Christian yawned and I realised most other people had gone to sleep. The sun was coming up, which meant it was the start of sleeping time for us vampires.

"I'm exhausted Rose, I think I'm going to sleep now. My advice would be to sleep in this bed, because it's going to be cold down there. I'm just warning you. Nighty night" He said groggily as he switched off his little lamp.

I tried to sleep but the floor was so uncomfortable and my pyjamas were itchy. Sleep was impossible. I stood up and made sure Christian wasn't looking so I could take off the horrible pyjamas. He was looking this way, but I was pretty sure he was asleep. I ripped off the top and threw off the pants of my pyjamas leaving me in only my bra and undies. I tip-toed to my suitcase and grabbed some short-shorts and put them on. Then I jumped into my extremely uncomfortable bed and prepared myself to sleep. Just as I closed my eyes I heard Christian's soft voice.

"Next time, when you change, you should really use the bathroom. Nice view for me though." He said, laughing for what seemed like the millionth time today.

Man this was going to be a long six weeks.


	2. Comforting Embrace

**[A/N: Hey guys :) This is my new chapter. Read and Review pleaseeee :) Anywayssss, read on :)**

**Summary : **'_Rose Hathaway. Christian Ozera. There are two names that usually aren't said in the same sentence. But will these two change that statement and emerge into a sweet but forbidden love or is this all just in Rose's head...?'_

**Chapter 2 – **

I woke up the next morning to find my back in pain.

Really bad pain.

The floor I was sleeping on didn't help, last night I had the worst night sleep _ever._ The floor was hard, the blankets were itchy and it was freezing. My head was aching from being so low on the ground and my back was aching from lying on the hard floor.

I sat up – painfully - and put my head up to look at Christian. He was sleeping soundly. Good, I could get up without any smart comments. I had to get ready for training with Dimitri anyway. I kicked the itchy blankets off and trudged toward the bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was a mess, my eyes were red and I had the worst bags in history.

_Great._

I hopped into the shower and put on some of my trackies and a tight shirt. I didn't want to look ugly. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a pony tail and put on my shoes. My hair sat perfectly into place which I was glad about. I smiled at my reflection; I looked a thousand times better than I did when I got out of bed. The only thing was the T shirt was a little bit too tight.

I shut the bathroom door quietly, trying _very_ hard not to wake Christian. I didn't feel like him at the moment. I ran quickly to the gym, where Dimitri was going to be training me. I opened the door and looked inside. There was nobody in there. I chucked down my bag and sat on the floor, beginning to stretch. _Dimitri should be here soon_, I told myself.

While I was doing the next stretch something yellow caught my eye. I stopped stretching and picked up the little envelope. I opened it and inside was a little note from Dimitri, in his fancy handwriting:

_Rose,_

_I'm sorry I'm not here today; I won't be here for the next few days I'm going to see how Tasha is doing. Sorry for the short notice._

_Dimitri._

There was only one word I felt like saying right now. That was _fuck._ I looked forward to training in the morning. It would give me a break from Christian. Why did Dimitri even have to see how Tasha was doing anyway? What is she to him? I didn't even want to answer that.

I trudged back to Christian's room unhappily. There was no way I was going to get back to sleep now. I walked slowly, trying to fill in time. When I finally got back, Christian was already awake. _Great._ I walked in the door and Christian stopped what he was doing. Which happened to be changing, he had a pair of jeans on and was in the middle of putting on his shirt.

"Hey Rose, Nice timing" He said with a smile.

"Ugh." I replied to him. I couldn't help looking at his chest; it was the same amount for perfectness as in the time when I got stuck in Lissa's head. He was –

"If you're done staring at me, maybe we could go see Lissa" He said, looking at me as he finished tugging the shirt over his head.

"Oh... sorry. I wasn't staring at you, I was staring at your shirt" I told him, redness creeping up my cheeks.

"Which happens be on me" He said with a raised eyebrow. I looked at him, his face was perfect. His blue eyes sparkled, his pale skin glowed and his black hair shined.

"Yeah...." I said, as if I was under some kind of trance.

I shook my head and snapped out of it. What the _hell _was _wrong _with me? I walked over to my bag to get some clothes out to wear today. "Seeing Lissa would be good, it's a bit early though isn't it?"

He smiled, "I always see Lissa at this time." That would explain my everyday 'getting stuck in her head'.

"Oh okay." I said, still upset from the fact that Dimitri had gone to see Tasha. What if they fell in love? What if he didn't come back? What if –

"Rose are you alright?" Christian asked, seriously concerned this time.

"I'm fine" I said, before I started crying. Tears rolled down my face, I didn't want Christian to see me like this. "Don't worry I'm fine"

"Don't tell me not to worry, what's wrong?" Christian said, stepping closer.

"I said don't worry" I said grabbing my clothes and walking toward the bathroom.

Christian grabbed my shoulder tightly and span me around to face him. "I'm worrying" He said gazing at me. I wanted to just reach out and hug him. I needed to hug somebody but that would just be weird.

A knock on the door interrupted us. Christian walked over to answer it. It would obviously be Lissa, who else would be coming over to Christian's room. I walked over to the door, ready to greet Lissa, but it wasn't Lissa I found.

It was _Alberta_.

"Rose, can I talk to you outside for a minute" She said, not looking too happy_. Crap, what have I done this time_,I asked myself. I walked outside passing Christian on the way out; he had a confused look on his face. I just shrugged.

"What's up?" I asked her casually. I was hoping she wouldn't pick up on my informal way of talking. She didn't.

"Rose, I'm guessing you received the note from Guardian Belikov this morning, saying that he won't be back for a few days because he has gone to see Tasha."

"Yes..." I replied hesitantly.

"Well Guardian Belikov will be taking a little longer than a few days. He might be a few months." She said wearily.

My stomach dropped. Dimitri would be gone for a few months. This meant no early morning training sessions. No more of the training sessions I enjoyed so much.

"That's not all," She began "If he and Tasha get along well, he may not come back at all. He might stay there and become Tasha's Guardian." She said, waiting for my outburst. But it didn't come. I was numb. It was one thing Dimitri going away for months, but it was another to never see him again.

"He's coming back right?" I asked her, hoping she would say of course. She didn't.

"I can promise anything Rosemarie" She said with a careful tone to her voice, afraid she would set me off. I was being calm about this, but inside I felt ripped apart.

_Dimitri may never come back_.

"You didn't let me say goodbye." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. "You just let him leave without saying goodbye to me"

"Rose, it was his choice to leave without saying goodbye; He said it would be easier on you if he didn't return." She said, sounding like she was telling the truth.

"Please leave now." I said abruptly.

"I'm sorry Rose." She said, turning around to walk away.

As soon as she left I began to cry. More than I have ever cried before. Tears rolled down my face like a fountain of sadness. My chest shook with every breath I took. The optimist side of me was thinking _Dimitri may come back, he isn't going for sure, _but the pessimistic side was saying _Dimitri is gone forever_, and that's what made me sad. I slid down the wall and plonked myself on the floor. My head was spinning. I put my head in my hands and let myself cry.

I would probably never hear the way he said 'Roza' again. I would probably never run my fingers through his dark hair again.

I was heartbroken.

Then I heard the door open, it was Christian.

"Rose, are you alright?" He asked me.

I didn't reply, I just started crying more. Christian sat down beside me and put his arm around me. I didn't remove it. As much as I hated Christian, I was upset.

"What happened" He asked me, concerned about me this time.

I actually considered telling him about Dimitri. I didn't know whether I should or not. More tears rolled down my face and I decided I would tell him. I would tell him _everything_. "There is something I need to tell you."I said, still shaking.

He looked confused, "Whatever it is, I'm guessing you want to tell me inside so nobody else hears right?"

"Right." I said, becoming nervous to tell him.

We stood up and forwarded inside. He sat on the bed and patted the spot where he wanted me to sit. I sat down and began talking.

I told him everything, every little detail. I even told him what Alberta said outside.

"Wow. You and Belikov, aye? That's something that I didn't expect." He said, giving me one of his trademark smirks.

Except I didn't smile back. I cried.

"Ah rose..." He said, putting his arm around me once again. This time it was nice. It felt comforting. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt him grab my hand. "It will be okay"

I looked up at him. His ice blue eyes studied me with passion. It was like he wanted to know what I was thinking. He moved his hand up to my cheek and stroked it with his thumb. A spark shuddered through me. My heart was beating so fast, so hard that I could feel it throughout my whole body. Suddenly I just wanted to see what it would feel like to kiss him. I pulled the collar of his shirt so his face was close to mine. I crushed my mouth onto his and he didn't pull away. He kissed back. It was such an embraced kiss, filled with passion and fire. I ached for more of him. I moved on top of him, still managing to kiss him at the same time. Our lips were on fire, I didn't want to stop kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. I ran my fingers through his shiny black hair. I bit his bottom lip and he let out a small moan.

"Rose..." He said though our kisses. "I...don't...think...we...should...get...too...carried...away."

At those words I stopped. I just realised what I had been doing for the past 10 minutes.

I was just _kissing_ Christian.

I just made out with my Best friends _boyfriend._

**REVIEWW PLEASEE :)**


	3. What a tease!

**[A/N: Helloo hello :) Thank you guys for all your reviews. ENJOY THE CHAPTER. ;D]**

_At those words I stopped. I just realised what I had been doing for the past 10 minutes._

_I was just __kissing__ Christian._

_I just made out with my Best friends __boyfriend._

I jolted upright and jumped out of his arms. What was I _thinking_? I just made out with _Christian_.

Ew!

It was not that he wasn't good looking, because man, he was hot! It was just the fact that it was _Christian_. It was...weird.

I walked over to get the clothes I put down before. "I'm just going to go change"

"Rose, wait a minute" he said.

I didn't know what to do, so I went in the bathroom and got dressed. I threw on my black skinnies and a tight purple top. I let my hair hang loose and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't believe the face that I saw in my reflection had just been making out with Christian.

I walked out of the bathroom and Christian just looked at me.

Then it hit me. What would happen if Lissa found out? She wouldn't. There was no way I would put her through that.

"Listen, please don't say anything to Lissa" I asked him.

"I wasn't going to" He said, still looking at me.

"Well...uh...class starts soon, do you want to get going?" I asked him, feeling really awkward.

"Um...Yeah" He said, obviously feeling just as awkward as I did.

We walked out of his room and down to his classroom. As soon as the bell went, I took my place along the wall with the other guardians doing the field experience.

The rest of the day went on like a drag. I followed Christian from class to class and at lunch we were both quiet.

Until we went back to his room.

"Rose, we can't act like this forever." Christian said while he opened the door and stepped inside.

"Yes we can" I said abruptly and reached for my suitcase of clothes. I picked out a singlet and some shorts, similar to what I wore the night before. I locked myself in the bathroom to change. I put on my singlet and shorts and looked in the mirror. Usually I wouldn't have cared what I looked like, but today there was something about me that felt like a slut. My shorts were way too short and the singlet I was wearing was way too tight. I shrugged my concerns off and came out of the bathroom. Christian was in the middle of reading something. He looked up when he heard me come out and his eyes widened. I just realised that I liked having this effect on Christian. I looked at him and smiled. I remembered the way we kissed this morning; it was so sweet, so passionate. I realised that I wanted to kiss him again. What was wrong with me? I didn't want to just go up to him and kiss him. I decided to play with my options.

Christian was lying on the bed reading a magazine article; I lay down next to him and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" I said in the sexiest voice I had, while I traced the outline of the muscle on his arm.

Christian shivered. "A m-magazine," he said.

"God it's hot in here!" I complained, "Don't you think it's hot?"

Christian nodded.

I smiled and took off the singlet I was wearing, revealing a black bra I had worn on purpose. Christian's eyes widened once more.

"Rose, we can't do this" he said to my boobs.

"We aren't doing anything" I said smiling at him. Truthfully we weren't actually doing anything. Yet.

"You know what I mean" He said, sighing.

"Yeah, I understand" I said, smiling on the inside. There was no way I was going to make the first move. I'll just help him along. "I'll just go make up my bed for tonight."

"Oh rose, it's too uncomfortable down there, sleep here. It's fine, honestly." He said smiling.

I smiled too. "I thought you said it was hot."I said, acting confused. It actually wasn't really that hot.

"Uh...yeah it is." He said looking at me. Looking at his face I could see that he was perfect. Everything about him was perfect. Especially his eye, his ice blue eyes staring into mine was enough to set me off. I didn't care who made the first move anymore.

"Your gorgeous" I told him and leaned in to kiss him. He had no hesitation. I slid his shirt over his head and climbed on top of him.

"You're so hot it hurts to look at you." He said, kissing me harder.

His hands travelled up my back and played with my bra strap. I didn't stop him.

"You're so hot I can't stop looking at you" I said, laughing.

I looked at his perfect chest. He was absolutely gorgeous. He slid his fingers through my hair, his hands felt perfect, just right. I knew it was the right time. I fiddled with his belt buckle to get to undone and I slid his pants off. I pulled my own shorts off and kissed him again. The kiss was filled with so much emotion both our mouths felt like they were burning. Christian reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Even know it was the wrong thing to do, it felt so right.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him, not wanting to push him into something that he didn't want to do.

Christian laughed at me. "Of course I do, I've never wanted something more in my life."

With that, we slid under the covers and forgot about the rest of the world.

**THE PURPLE MONSTER WANTS YOU TO REVIEW :)**

**Oh also, add in ur review how lissa should find out :)**


	4. Love Always Feels Like A Battlefield

**[A/N: Thank you guys for all your fab reviews and thank you for adding my story to your subscriptions list/ Favourites :D Oh and I would like to say thank you everyone who gave me ideas :) A special thanks to MangoTango450 for your idea and Mookkie for your ideas :) Greatly appreciated]**

I never felt close to Christian. I was always the one who fought with, the one out of the group who he disliked the most. I was always the one to pick on him, or he was always the one to pick on me. We had a brother/sister relationship. We were always there for each other in times of need, but we bickered and argued. A lot. You could pretty much say that we were too much alike. He always seemed to get on my nerves or make jokes at the wrong time. I never really liked him.

Until now.

I looked over at Christian who was sleeping soundly. He looked like a model from a magazine called: 'Perfect Men'. His eyelashes weren't too long, but they weren't too short. His skin was clear and had not a pimple on it. His lips weren't too big, but they weren't too small, they were the perfect pink colour. Everything about him was right. I couldn't find one thing wrong with him as I studied him. I smiled to myself and looked out the window. The sun was just coming up. I jumped out of bed, forgetting that I had training with Dimitri. Then I remembered. Dimitri was gone. He wouldn't be back for a while, _if_ he even came back. I got back into bed and took another look at Christian. I suddenly realised I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

"Christian..." I said softly, feeling guilty for trying to wake him up. He didn't move. I planted a kiss on his lips and his eyes fluttered open.

"Man, I wish I was woken up that way every day." He said, smirking at me.

He pulled me into a hug and we stayed like that for a while.

As I was lying there, I wondered if last night even meant anything to Christian. Maybe he thought of it as a one night stand. I was confused.

"Christian..." I started.

"Yes," He said smiling at me.

"Last night...did that mean anything to you?" I asked nervously, I didn't want to ask but I felt that I had to.

"No it didn't mean anything" Christian said, with a serious face.

My heart dropped, I felt like crying. Wait _what_? What was wrong with me? Was I in _love _with Christian? I couldn't be. If I wasn't, why was I so hurt?

I looked at him with hurt in my eyes. He laughed.

"Rose last night didn't mean anything. It meant _everything_." He said, still laughing at his own joke.

I smiled, but on the inside I was shaking. He scared me to death. I kissed him again, not just any kiss, a heated, passionate kiss that left me shaken. His arms were still looped around my waist and I felt a feeling of security.

"You're beautiful," He said, hugging me tighter to him.

Time froze. I realised what I wanted all this time, was for somebody to want me. I was so sick and tired of being pushed away by Dimitri, being shrugged off like an annoying fly. With Christian none of that happened.

"You have beautiful eyes" He said, and then it hit me.

That was exactly the same thing he had said to Lissa a week ago in the library. My head flashed back to when it happened:

_We were all sitting in the library and Lissa was on Christians lap. They were looking at each other and at that moment Christian said_

"_Liss, you have beautiful eyes"_

I jerked away from Christian quickly. "Lissa" I choked out.

His eyes widened like he had forgotten all about her and suddenly remembered her.

"I umm, I..... _Fuck_!" Christian said, looking guilty.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, looking at him intently.

"I don't know." He said truthfully.

As I gazed back at him, the jealousness of him and Lissa being together was hurting me. I wanted him all to myself. I think I was in _love_ with him.

"We have to tell her, we can't just have a secret relationship!" I said, feeling just as guilty as Christian did.

"Don't you think I know that?" Christian shouted.

I didn't want to cry but I couldn't stop myself. Tears rolled down my face. I wiped my eyes quickly. I didn't want to seem like a baby. It was just hard to listen to all this. I couldn't believe myself. I had slept with my best friend's boyfriend and I think I was in _love_ with him. All the stress of field experience, it was all just too hard to cope with.

Christian pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry for shouting, but I'm just as confused as you are." He said plating a kiss on my forehead.

"Do you even _want _a relationship?" I asked him, praying the answer would be yes.

"Of course I do. From the moment you kissed me, I wanted a relationship with you." He said twirling a lock of my hair around his finger.

I smiled and hugged Christian tighter.

I felt as if nothing in the world mattered except Christian.

Until there was a knock on the door.

I took a blanket from Christian's bed and threw it over myself. I looked out the peek hole and my heart sped up.

I gave a 'hurry-the-fuck-up-and-get-dressed' look to Christian and he knew what I meant. He chucked on his pants and the shirt he was wearing last night and jumped into bed.

I put on what I was wearing yesterday, which happened to be the shorts and the singlet and chucked a blanket and a pillow on the floor to make it look like I had been sleeping there.

I then got ready to face the person at the door.

Lissa.

**REVIEW PLEASE PEOPLE :)**

**Should Lissa be suspicious or just act normal for the time being? Give you opinion; I like to hear other people opinions. :)**

**Cheers,**

**Ashley. x**


	5. Guilty Smiles

**[A/N: Hello people :) Thank you for all your tremendous ideas. I would like to say a special thanks to MangoTango450 for all her fab ideas and Mookkie for her continuous reviews. THANK THANK THANK THANK YOU =D]**

I braced myself to open the door. I didn't even know why I was nervous, it's not like I wasn't supposed to be here. I guess I 'lived' here for the time being.

I opened the door and Lissa smiled at me, looking happy. Eddie stood behind her. The minute I saw her I felt like a back-stabber, I even reconsidered the whole 'Christian thing' but I realised there was something about him that I wasn't going to let go of.

"Hey rose!" She said, hugging me. I hugged her back, still feeling extremely guilty.

"Hey Liss" I replied, in a soft voice.

"What's up?" She asked, "You tired? See that's what you get for staying up all night with Christian!" She said.

My heart almost fell to my feet until she started laughing.

"Me and Eddie were playing monopoly last night, weren't we?" She asked, nudging him. "Are you and Christian having fun? Did you do each other's make up and nails" She said, laughing again.

_Yes, Christian and I are having extreme fun, scratch out the makeup and nails and add in pashing and sex. _I thought, but of course I didn't say it.

"Oh yes, fun. You try living with this guy!" I said trying to act like my usual self.

Christian smirked at me. Lissa laughed and walked over to Christian to kiss him.

"I missed you" She said, hugging him and giving him a peck on the lips.

"I missed you too Liss" He said, his eyes shifting over to mine as he said it.

As Lissa and Christian were having their 'catch-up', Eddie was pulling his shirt. I looked at him and wondered what on earth he was doing and then he pointed at my singlet. It was pulled down a bit, and you could see some of my bra. I pulled my top up quickly and mouthed thank you to Eddie. He just looked embarrassed and he looked away. All I could think was _God rose, can you even put your clothes on properly? _

Lissa broke away from Christian and turned to me. "Me and Eddie were just off to the feeders, and then get a bite to eat. Want to join?"

"We'll head down soon, I haven't even got dressed yet Liss!" I said, trying to smile at her.

"Okay, I'll see you down there" She said, and with that her and Eddie left.

I turned to look at Christian as Eddie and Lissa left the room. He has a very guilty look on his face.

"Were going to have to tell her Christian, I feel so guilty!" I told him.

"I know." He said, avoiding my eyes.

"What are you going to say?" I asked, wondering how the hell he was going to do this.

"I have no idea!" He said, starting to stress out. "I was thinking of putting it off for a while, but I don't even feel the slightest bit attracted to her anymore. Pretending I love her would just put me through pain. When you and I kiss, it's like a fire starts inside me and it makes me all tingly. With Lissa, there is....nothing."

I didn't say anything, I just stared at him.

"I don't even feel like I deserve you, your way too hot for me!" He said.

I looked at his picture perfect face and started laughing. A lot.

"Your....funny" I said, grabbing some jeans and a t-shirt. "Come on we better get dressed and meet Lissa and Eddie" I said, taking my things and heading to the bathroom.

"Rose, where are you going?" He asked, smirking at me.

"Um... to change..." I said, confusedly.

"Change here, I promise I won't look" He said, still smirking.

I raised one eyebrow at him and he laughed.

"Okay, that was a lie." He said, taking off his shirt.

I took off my shirt and we snapped together just like a magnet. In one minute we were on the bed kissing. I was on top of him and he had his fingers in my hair.

In that minute we shared the hottest kiss we ever shared. Also in that minute we got caught.

I looked up and there was Eddie staring at us with his mouth open.

_Shit_! I thought, jumping off Christian and throwing on this T-shirt I had picked out.

"Uh...Lissa sent me to get you guys, she wants to organize a shopping trip, and she's with Kirova now..." He said, awkwardly. "Rose, can I speak to you outside."

"Erm...yeah." I said, giving Christian a scared look. He returned it.

I followed Eddie outside and he looked at me with shock, horror and confusion all at once.

"Um...I don't really know how to say this nicely so...What the _fuck_?" He said. I knew he was angry because he hardly ever swore.

"I don't know." I told him.

"Rose, I think you got our assignment wrong. It was for you to guard the Moroi for 6 weeks. Not to see who could get their Moroi into bed quickest" He said, looking away with embarrassment. "What was going on? I thought you hated Christian!"

"We have a love/hate relationship." I said.

"I thought something was going on when your top was halfway down this morning."He said, giving me and annoyed look.

"Um...yeah."

"What about Lissa?" He asked, worriedly.

"I don't know about that yet! All I know is that I think I'm in love with Christian. That's all I know. You can't say anything to Lissa!" I told him.

"What do you expect me to do, act _normal_ in front of Lissa after I saw you guys making out?" He asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do! Just until Christian tells her, Please Eddie?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Fine, god you make things hard! I'll tell Lissa you are coming down now." He said walking off.

I hurried back inside. I looked at Christian only to find that he was already dressed.

"Put your jeans on Rose, quickly" He said, walking to the door. I threw off my shorts and chucked on the jeans as fast as I could, doing up the buckle and grabbing shoes at the same time.

We finally walked out the door and realised we had just missed breakfast and it was time for classes. We headed off toward Christians first class, which Lissa also happened to be in. I took my place up on the back wall, surprisingly next to Eddie which made me feel awkward.

The lesson seemed to drag on and on and on. Moroi classes were so boring. Everything about this lesson was boring.

Until _Dimitri_ - yes _Dimitri that was supposed to be visiting Tasha_ - showed up dressed in black, playing Strigoi.

**REVIEW PLEASE GUYS. IF YOU WANT ADD YOUR IDEAS ABOUT HOW CHRISTIAN SHOULD TELL LISSA.**

**Cheers,**

**AshleyJonasx**


	6. Strike One For Rose!

**[A/N: Hallow guys :) Sorry that I haven't Updated for a while, I had like tons of Hw. So annoying. Thank you all SO much for all your reviews, and once again Ty to MangoTango450 and all those other constant reviewers. I LOVE YOU ALL.]**

My eyes widened as I looked out the door of the classroom. It really was Dimitri, there was no mistaking it. It was hard to miss his 6'7 height.

Before I could even blink an eyelid Dimitri –well, Strigoi man – Grabbed the nearest Moroi to the door, which happened to be Christian. He dragged Christian out into the corridor with alarming speed, almost Strigoi like.

Just as if it was a real attack, I bolted outside and pushed Christian out of Dimitri's grasp. I then had Dimitri's full attention. I didn't want to hurt Dimitri, but then I thought about the logic here. _Rose, what this was really a Strigoi and they really had got Christian._ I thought to myself. This got my brains cooperation and I landed a massive punch in Dimitri's face, he cringed but only for a second and I landed a side kick to his stomach which sent him back. I looked up at the window, surprised to find that everyone from class was watching, including the other Novices, which had been too slow. My hesitation cost me though and before I knew it, Dimitri had pushed me, making my head whack against the concrete wall behind me. Man, did it hurt. I swore I ever saw stars for a second, but that was enough time for him to grab me and lift his 'fangs' up to my neck. Little did he know that I didn't feel like losing today so as soon as he grabbed me I kicked him with both feet sending him flying to the ground. I jumped on top of him and 'staked' him.

"Score one for Rose!" I said, laughing and jumping off him. "Welcome back Comrade."

"Yes, real nice welcome back gift" He said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

I heard the sound of Ms Meissner's voice yelling at the class to sit back down. I watched as all the wide-eyed Novices and shocked Moroi moved back to the spots they were supposed to be.

I turned to face Dimitri. He looked as sexy as ever, wearing the skin tight black 'Strigoi' clothes, his hair tied back, but loose fell out and framed his face. I kept looking, but no butterflies came to my stomach. No love swirled in my head and kept me from talking. Suddenly I realised. I was actually in love with Christian. There was no doubt about it. My strong feelings toward him, the nothingness I felt for Dimitri anymore. It was because I was in love with Christian.

I suddenly began to feel the cracking pain from my head that I had tried to push away before. I screamed in pain and grabbed my head with both my hands, trying to pry out the pain.

"Roza, what's wrong?" Dimitri said, softly.

"My head..." I said, trying not to move. "It's killing."

The pain was excruciating.

Guilt spread over Dimitri's face and he realised it had been his push that had hurt me. "Come on, I'll take you to..."

"No!" I said harshly, "I mean, I'm okay, it's gone."

Truthfully it wasn't but I wasn't about to let him know that.

Dimitri gave an exasperated sigh. "Are you sure?" He said.

"Yes."

"You don't feel dizzy or anything?" He asked.

"No, for god's sake. What is this twenty questions? I'm fine." I snapped, walking back inside the classroom.

Everyone turned and stared at me. All of a sudden they started clapping and cheering. I smiled, but it was forced. The noise wasn't helping the throbbing in the back of my head get any better.

I took my place back on the wall next to Eddie. He patted my encouragingly on the shoulder and then we took our stone postures.

About 10 minutes had passed and the pain started to get worse. I gripped my head again and this obtained me a weird look from Eddie.

The pain was becoming unbearable. It suddenly became too bad to move. I let out a small cry and I saw Eddie, Ryan and Meredith turn toward me. Eddie looked concerned; the others just wanted to know what was happening. I felt my eyes flutter and the ache cracked through the back of my head. My vision because blurry and I saw stars again.

I started to wobble, I could feel it.

The last thing I remember was falling limp to the floor.

**-------**

"Rose? Rose!" Lissa's concerned voice rang through my head. I fluttered my eyes open and saw her sweet jade green eyes looking into mine.

"What happened?" I asked, disorientated.

"After your fight with Guardian Belikov, you came back into the room and you were acting all normal until you screamed so loud and collapsed." A new voice said. I realised it was Eddie.

I suddenly remembered what had happened. I knew that Lissa had healed me. There was no way I would be able to even open my eyes after the pain I was in.

I smiled and looked around for Christian. I saw him sitting over on a chair, looking so worried. I smiled at him sweetly.

He has a magazine on his lap to make it look like he wasn't too worried but I could see that he was the most concerned.

I saw Dimitri standing next to my bed as well as Adrian. Why on earth was _he_ here? I suddenly grew sick of everyone crowding around me, waiting to see if I was alright. I grew tired of everyone.

"I'm tired." I lied.

Dr Olendzki sighed. "Alright everyone let Rose get some sleep."

"Finally! An invitation to get out. About time!" Christian said, winking at me. He made a small hand motion to come with him. I knew what I had to do. I had to convince them to let me go back to Christian's dorm.

"No, I don't want to sleep here. I want to go back to my dorm." I said, trying my best to act tired.

"Rose your doing field experience. You're staying with Christian. You can't go back to your dorm" She said, looking at me with concern.

"Ugh. I forgot." I said, acting once again. I most certainly had not forgotten.

"I think it would be best if you stayed here." She advised me.

"Does it look like I care what you think" I snapped, sitting up.

Dimitri shot me a look. "Rose..." He started.

They were starting to piss me off now. All I wanted was to be alone with Christian. I needed to tell him how I truly felt. And see if he felt the same way.

I stood up, swaying just a little. Lissa had healed me, but I wasn't up to my complete strength. Eddie caught my arm.

"I'll take her back." He offered.

"Cousin, you want to come practice?" Adrian said, looking at Lissa.

"Yeah sure, why not." Lissa answered. "Eddie, I'll be at Adrian's room. Come by when you finish with Rose"

He smiled at her and they both walked out. Dimitri nodded at me and took the same option. Out. Eddie took my arm and led me to Christian's dorm.

"I can't wait to sleep" I said, actually meaning it this time. I was really tired.

"Are you sure that _all_ you will be doing" He asked, giving me a scrutinizing look.

I forgot that Eddie knew about Christian and me. I rolled my eyes and felt weaker and weaker by the second. Eddie pretty much had to hold me up. We finally reached Christians dorm and I hugged Eddie goodbye.

I tapped on the door and Christian answered looking surprised to see me.

"I didn't think they would let you go" He said, smiling at me and kissing me on the forehead. "I'm glad they did."

My eyelids felt heavy, I felt like I was going to fall asleep any minute. I gathered Christian noticed.

"She healed you didn't she?" Christian asked.

"Yeah"

"I'll let you sleep, we will have all the fun tomorrow" He said winking at me before he left the dorm and shut the door.

I couldn't even be bothered changing. I just flopped onto the bed, exactly how it was and fell into a deep, profound sleep.

**Howd u likeee itt ?**

**Review Pleaseeee =D**

**Cheers, **

**Ashley x**


	7. Afraid Of Love

**[A/N: hey peoples =D Thanks again for all your reviews. Keep on reviewing xD]**

I awoke to the sound of the door opening. It was Christian coming back from classes.

"Hey sleepy head, did you sleep _all_ that time?" he asked, chucking his bag on the floor.

"I guess." I said, smiling at him. "Hey, you went to class without me...what would happen if a Guardian got you?"

"Oh apparently Alberta told all the guardians not to attack me, seeing as my Guardian was in sleepy land." He said, laughing at himself.

"Oh."

"We are going to Missoula on Sunday. Apparently there is a dance coming up, and she wants us all to go and get dresses." He said, laughing.

"Wait, you're wearing a dress?" I said, laughing at him.

"No I'm – oh" He said, realising what he said. He laughed, "I mean dresses _and_ suits"

"Do you know the theme of the dance?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it so stupid. What kind of theme is Garden of Enchantment?" He asked, scowling at the idea.

"What the hell is wrong with you, that's a beautiful theme!" I said, meaning it.

"Excuse _me_. What the hell is wrong with _you_?" He said clicking his fingers, like he was mimicking some stuck up person. I laughed. "How the hell am I going to dress in something from the garden? The only thing I'll be able to pull off is a garden monster."

"No way! You will walk in and everyone will be like 'Oh my god, he's so hot'" I said, this time clicking my fingers.

"I can't wait to see how hot you look" He said grinning. "What are you going to go as, a sexy fairy?"

"Maybe, you will have to wait and see" I said, raising my eye brows at him.

"Can't wait" He said, winking at me.

"Wait, who am I going to go with?" I asked, seriously confused. I couldn't go with Christian; he would be going with Lissa.

"I have no idea; do you know how much I want to go with you?" He said.

I smiled and kissed him gently. I pulled away and he looked dazed.

I hugged him, slipping my arms down to his lower back. I could feel him smiling.

"Go with Ivashkov" He said, completely wrecking the moment. I pulled away from him and sat on the bed.

"_What_?" I asked. There was no way I going with Adrian.

He stared at me with that confused look he often wore when he was around me. "You heard me, go with him. Who else is there?"

"I don't want to go with him." I said.

"Well I don't want to go with Lissa! I want to go with you! Just go with him." He said sounding a little harsh.

"Why don't _you_ go with him then?" I said, trying my best not to laugh.

"Rose, I'm serious." He said, keeping the straight face for about 2 seconds until be burst out laughing.

"I see." I said sarcastically.

"Just go with him. It won't be a surprise to anyone. Most people know he thinks you're hot." He said, sounding honest.

"Why do you want me to go with him?" I asked, feeling confused.

"I was just suggesting someone for you." He said, smiling at me.

"Fine." I said, feeling a little pissed off that I had to go to this stupid dance with Adrian. "He probably won't even want to go anyway."

Christian gave an exasperated sigh. "Rose, there wouldn't be one guy on this planet who wouldn't want to go with you."

I smiled and stood up and hugged him again. He smelled fresh, just as if he had stepped out of the shower. I smiled at him and he leaned in and planted a kiss on my lips. Christians hand slid down to my waist and I shivered from the feel of his touch. He was gentle at first, but I had no intention of being gentle this time.

I shoved him up against the wall, kissing him until he pulled away and dragged me over to the bed. I took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. He pulled off the shirt I was wearing, revealing my favourite red bra which made my boobs look the best they ever had looked. Christian's lips touched mine and I felt a spark ignite this time. Like a fire that was burning out of control.

I kissed him softly and he touched my back, sending shivers down my spine. I looked into his blue eyes. They were a beautiful shade of blue, like crystals. I stared into them, the crystal blue eyes and he gazed back at me. It wasn't just a stare; at that moment I realised that he loved me back. It was the right time to tell him.

"Hey Christian...?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yeah?" he said, looping his arms around my waist again.

"I need to talk to you." I said, feeling nervous. How was I supposed to tell him I think I was falling in love with him? What if he didn't feel the same way? What was he supposed to say to Lissa?

"What is it?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"It's about Lissa."

"Oh." He said, looking scared.

"I think you should tell her as soon as possible." I said, looking away from him.

"Why's that?" He said, looking confused. He placed his hand in mine, tracing circles on my palm with his thumb.

"I..." I started, but I couldn't finish. I had this strong urge that he didn't love me. I had a sense that he and I were just a fling.

"What is it?" He asked, while he stroked my hand.

I thought about lying and saying something else, but I thought I should say it. _Get it out in the open Rose_, I thought to myself.

"You can tell me" Christian said, kissing my cheek.

I stopped hesitating. "I think I'm falling in love with you." I blurted out.

He stopped stroking my hand that instant. _Oh shit,_ I thought to myself, _here comes the rejection_. Only it wasn't rejection I got. It was a kiss. He crushed his lips onto mine, and held me tight against him. It wasn't that I didn't want to kiss him; I wanted to know what he had to say about this. I pulled away from him and held both of his hands.

"I don't think I'm falling for you Rose, I already have fallen for you. I know your probably thinking I'm weird to fall in love so fast, but ever since the first time I kissed you, you were all that was on my mind night and day." He said sweetly.

_Was that from Christian?_ My brain asked me. I was confused too. I had never heard him talk so sweetly before. He had always been the one to crack the stupid jokes and be more abrupt than he needed too. To hear him speak like this was different. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him in closer to me. I didn't want to ever let him go.

"Rose?" He murmured into my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how to tell Lissa. I'm in love with you, but I don't know how to tell her." He said, sounding really worried.

"I have an idea." I said.

He pulled out of my hug and looked at me. "What is it?"

"Maybe I should tell her." I said, not even knowing what I was saying. My tongue had control and I wasn't thinking at all.

"What?" He asked, sounding confused.

"I should tell her. I'll tell her you met a girl at Missoula, and that you asked me not to say anything to you, but I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I will tell her the night of the dance." I said, it sounded like a good plan to me.

"Good Idea. The only worry I have is how are we going to get away when we are at Missoula, so I can 'meet' this girl." He asked.

"We will split up. Guys and girls. Me and Lissa, you and Eddie." I said, smiling. "All you need to do is pretend to meet a girl."

"Sounds easy enough" He said, smiling at me. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a genius?"

"Nope, you're the first." I said, pulling him into my arms and trying to forget about the rest of the world out there. Dimitri, Lissa, The whole plan. When I was hugging him it felt like that all disappeared.

If only it were that easy.

**Review PLEASE :)**

**I love getting reviews, it makes me happy and when I'm happy I write more. **

**Cheers,**

**Ashleyx**


	8. What time is it? Shopping time!

**[A/N: Hello my name is Lindsey Lohan (: *Ahem* LISTEN; I am so so so so so so effing sorry I have updated for like ever and ever but I just lost the mood for writing, it's sort of back now HAHAH. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter and MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW. Pretty please with Adrian on top ;)]**

**----x----**

"Rose, Rose!" Christian shouted, shaking and kicking me to try and wake me up. The kick in the back succeeded.

"What?!" I screamed back. I closed my eyes again, pretending to sleep.

"Today is shopping day, get up, get up!" He screamed. He sounded like a little kid. I was silent. "Rose..." I still remained silent. "Fine, I'm just going to go to the feeders, you have to come to."

"No I don't, go by yourself, Its Sunday." I whined. As much as I wanted to go with him, because I always wanted to be near him, I couldn't be bothered getting out of bed. I didn't get much sleep last night because I was too busy thinking about dresses for the dance.

"Fine, I will then. Have a good day." He said, mimicking a snobby person. He walked out the door and shut it behind him. I rolled over and just got comfortable when I heard him scream.

Christians scream was really loud for a guy. It sounded like it could even be a girl's scream. I shot out of bed faster than a bullet leaving a gun and bolted to the door. I jerked it open and looked at Christian standing there smiling.

"Knew that would get you out of bed." He said winking at me.

"I'm going to kill you!" I said, walking inside.

"Oh but Rose, I thought we shared something special, I thought you loved me with all your mind body and spirit. Oh how I wish we could be together!" He said, in a rich, snobby voice. He sounded like he was mimicking someone of the show 'Bold and the Beautiful'

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him. "I _do_ love you, we _do_ share something special and we _are_ together... I guess" I said, giving him a peck on the cheek as I picked out some clothes from my drawer and headed to the bathroom to change.

"Why are you changing there?" He asked, 'We have already seen each other, what do you want to hide?" He asked, joking but keeping a serious face.

"I don't know" I said, laughing a little. I pulled off my shirt slowly and all Christian could do was stare.

"Hurry _up_!" He said, shaking himself out of his staring trance.

"Just get dressed yourself!" I said, laughing at his childish behaviour.

"I _am_ dressed." He said staring at me weirdly. I looked at him and realised he was already dressed and his hair was already done.

"Oh shit, sorry" I said, quickening my pace. I pulled on a shirt and chucked on my pants quickly and pulled my hair into a quick bun.

"You're not going to go like _that_ are you? You look like you have been run over by a truck." He said, laughing hysterically.

"Oh my _god_," I complained. "You want me to hurry up and when I do you tease me! Just piss off and let me get dressed."

He looked hurt and I realised I had been a little too harsh. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I was just kidding you know, you always look beautiful" He said, smiling sweetly at me.

I gave him a quick hug and went into the bathroom to fix myself. I pulled my hair out of the bun and fixed it into a neat ponytail. I put a little bit of makeup on and I was set to go.

"Come on Rose! Its _shopping _time" He said in a stupid bimbo voice. It made me laugh and we set off to meet Lissa and Eddie.

----x----

The trip to Missoula was quick as I fell asleep half the time. As soon as we got there Lissa ran straight off to find the dress shops and poor Eddie had to run after her. Christian and I walked at a slower pace.

"What do you think you're going to buy Rose?" Christian asked, smiling at me.

"I have absolutely no idea" I said, laughing at Lissa who I could see still running toward the shops.

"It better be sexy" Christian said, giving me a wink.

I laughed and pulled him along, "Come on we have to catch up with the others."

We caught up with Lissa and Eddie as they headed into this girly dress shop with no suits what-so-ever.

"How about Eddie and I head off to find suits and you and Lissa can look for dresses. We will meet at the food court in 2 hours alright?" He suggested.

"Good idea babe" Lissa said, "Come on Rose let's start looking"

Christian and Eddie headed off to find suits for themselves and Lissa and I browsed around the racks.

"How are you going to dress Liss?" I asked her not even knowing what I was going to do with myself.

"I was thinking of going as a fairy." She said, laughing at herself.

"Aw, that's cute. I have no idea what I am going to go as." I said.

Lissa laughed and kept looking through the range of dresses. All of a sudden her eyes lit up and she pulled out the prettiest pink dress I have ever seen.

"Oh wow, I'm going to try it on!" She said happily and ran to the change rooms with her pretty dress.

"I'll wait for you outside your cubicle" I said smiling at her.

She closed the door and I stood by her door, listening to the funny sounds she made while she was trying to take off her jeans.

And then she stepped out.

It was the most _gorgeous_ dress I had seen in my life. It was the perfect shade of baby pink and it was floor length so it dragged along a little when she walked. The dress was tight around her waist and then got slightly looser when it reached her hips and her legs. There was an over layer of glittery fabric on it to make it sparkle in the light. I had never seen Lissa look so beautiful.

"...wow" I stammered.

"Isn't it _beautiful_?" She screamed excitedly.

"It's one of the nicest _pink_ dresses I've ever seen in my life, you look gorgeous" I said truthfully. Lissa had the princess like glamour; she was more charming than she was sexy.

"Thanks Rose" She said, smiling like a happy four year old at Christmas time. "You are the best friend I could ever ask for!" She said, hugging me.

I don't think I had ever felt that guilty in my life, it felt like I just got stabbed through the heart. I had to try everything to try not to cry.

"Love you to Liss" I said, putting on my best smile.

She smiled again, "I'll go take this off, and I'm definitely getting it. All we have to do now is find _you_ a dress"

I laughed, "I don't even know what I'm going to go as."

Her smile turned into a frown. "What am I going to do with this? What do I say I am going as? Oh crap!"

"Chill out Liss, you can say you're like Mother Nature or something" I said, cracking up laughing.

"I can't say I'm _Mother Nature_ and go in a pink glittery dress. How dumb is that?!" She said looking at me as if I had rocks in my head.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion!" I said laughing at her some more. "Why don't you go as princess of the garden or something? Instead of Queen Bee you can be Queen Tree!"

She didn't seem to think my joke was funny. "Rose seriously what am I going to be? This dress is perfect but it doesn't have anything to do with gardens!"

"The theme is garden of enchantment so you should go as a princess or something, I'm sure you can get away with it. Hardly anyone sticks to the themes anyway. I sure am not going as some weird garden thing. Who cares?" I said, giving a reassuring smile to her.

"I guess your right" She said, smiling once again. "I'm going to get it"

"Good!" I said walking over to the counter with her. She paid for the dress and then we left to shop in search of a dress for me.

"Look Rose, that shop looks nice don't you think?" Liss said, pointing to this shop filled with a lot of red and black dresses.

"Yeah, let's go check it out" I said, leading her over to the fancy shop.

We looked around for a while but there wasn't anything that I liked. They were all too grandma-like. I looked over to find Lissa and she was holding the sexiest dress I had ever seen.

"Liss! I can't wear that!" I said, laughing at her joke.

"Why not?" She asked, being completely serious. "It's _sexy"_

"Um... let's have a look shall we..." I said sarcastically. "Look at the length of it. I've never seen a dress so short in my life!"

"It's pretty" She said making a puppy dog face at me. "Can't you at least try it on?"

"Fine, but don't expect me to buy it." I told her.

I stepped into the change room and pulled of the pants and shirt that I was wearing and pulled on the dress. Lissa was right. It was sexy. It was a deep shade of red and it was in a boob tube style. It had a small black rose stitched near the hip and came up very short. It was a tight dress that clung to my curves and showed off my body. I have to admit I did look pretty sexy in it, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to wear it.

"Rose what are you doing in there, sewing a whole now dress or something, come out and show me." She said impatiently.

I stepped out of the change room and Lissa gasped. "Rose! It's so _gorgeous_. You _have _to buy it or ill buy it for you."

I looked at myself in the mirror one more time. Lissa was right, it was gorgeous. "Alright, I'll take it."

"Yay! We are going to look _so_ good!" She said happily.

I paid for my dress and we went off to meet the boys. We found them in this suit shop, giving the sales assistant the money for the suits that they had bought.

"Hey guys" I said, "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah, Eddie and I have both bought our suits so let's get out of here" Christian said. "What did you guys buy?"

"Liss bought a beautiful dress, I have never seen her look so nice" I said to Christian and Eddie.

"Oh but you should see Roses dress, that I picked out mind you, it's the sexiest thing on earth!" She said smiling at me.

Christian looked over and winked at me and I winked back at him. "When is the dance? Does anyone know?"

"It's tomorrow night Rose! How did you not know that?!" Liss said.

"No way!" I said stunned, "I was sure it was further away than that."

"No it was moved forward because Kirova wanted to get it out of the way.

"Oh awesome" I said, excited to show Christian my dress.

I smiled at Christian and he raised his eyebrows at me. I laughed as we got into the car and we headed back to the academy.

------x------

**So yeaah, once again I'm VERY VERY VERY sorry I had left it this long to update, hopefully that won't happen again :) But yeah you should all review and tell me how much you missed me.**

**FREE MAGIC POWERS WITH EVERY REVIEW. :) I SUGGEST THY MAGIC POWER WANTING PEOPLE REVIEW HAHAHA. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**ashleyjonasx**


End file.
